zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 5. Festival
Me-"That son of a bitch, where is he?" I turn around searching for him. Me-'I'll get him.' Ark runs towards me. Ark-"Lets go! We got to hurry out of here!" Me-"Okay, where is he?" Ark-"Don't know, heard him smash something over here though." We run to my house where he is about to smash it down. Me-"Stop!!! Nayru's Rage!!" My powerful energy wave blast Dark Hammer away from my house. Me-"Since you are evil now." I pull out my sword. Me-"I don't have to pull back." I split into four copies. The red version darts at him. He throws his ball and chain at him. Red back flips as Green slides under him. Purple sneaks in from the back and slashes his head. Dark Hammer turns to the around. Green kicks the crap out his helmet along with a twirl and slash. He turns back to the front. Red slams into his side. I charge at him and flip over him. As he turns to look at me, I shoot 3 fire arrows at him. One pierces through his armor. My clones vanish as I land on a tree. Ark in the background pulls out his own sword. I jump up and throw my sword up. It splits into four and they all slash at the open area. He falls back. Ark barrel rolls over him and matches a exact moment to throw his sword. It flies into the open area. His helmet swooshes off. My blade reforms. Me-"Dookou, time to die." Ark pulls out his sword and thrust it through his jugular. I then chop off his head as his eyes slowly close. Ark-"Well, what do we do now?" Dark Hammer then turns into black dust and vanishes. Ark-"Never mind." Ark and I head to the Hyrule Castle were Malon was. We are greeted by Argorok. Argorok-"Waz up my home skillets?" Ark-"Yo Argorok." Me-"Hey, where's blondie?" Argorok-"Upstairs with Linket and Malon. Malon came in bleeding, just to let you know. I was up there and then they kicked me out because they were strippin her down to nothing." Ark-"Alright! Nude hottie! Lets go!" Me-"....Stay Ark." Ark-"Son of a...okay." I head upstairs were I see Linket waiting outside a door. Me-"Hey, she in there?" Linket-"Yeah. She is pretty hurt." I nod my head. Me-"Hey Blondie! How is she?" ???-"Doing fine for the moment. You need to go to a certain town to pick up a potion that will heal her wounds. Give me your chart." I hand it over to her. She pulls out a pen then marks it down. ???-"Take Argorok and Ark with you. There should be some festival going on. You probably could win a jar over there. Or you and Ark could steal one as like you do with most things." Me-"Uh.....okay." I round them up and we head to Korok Town. !Festival! Me-"Well the journey wasn't to long." Ark-"I guess. Hey, look, the festival is starting!" Argorok-"Cool. So where do we go to get the potion?" We walk through the town, playing a couple games. We come to a korok with a pot. ???-"Ah, you are looking for potion, yes? I haves many kind potions. You buy, you buy?" Me-"Do you have blue potion?" ???-"Ah, yes. Blue potion, blue. I haves red, green, blues, yellow, and evens purple." Ark-"Nice to know pal, but we need blue." ???-"Yes, yes, you buy blue." Me-"Yes, we do, how much?" ???-"Hm, blue potion usually costs 500 rupeez. But for you, 499 rupeez, plus 1. Good deal, yes?" Me-"500!!! You have got to be shitting me." ???-"No, not 500, 499 plus 1. Deal? Yes, deal?" Argorok-"Hows about 200, plus 50?" ???-"NO!! 499 plus 1!!" Ark and I look at each other. Ark-"okay, Argorok get ready." Argorok-"Eh?" ???-"W=So you buy, you buy?" Me-"Yep, but.....with the five finger discount!!!" I snatch the potion and we run the hell away. ???-"Eeekk!! Mes been robbed!! Stop them, stop them!!" A couple of koroks begin to follow us. Ark-"There are some koroks behind us!" Me-"Here, I'll handle this." I give Ark the potion, then turn and fire Nayru's rage. The koroks are blasted backwards. Nayru appears out of no where. Nayru-"RELYT!!!" Me-"AHHH!!! MOM!!!" Ark-"Whoa, your mom is hot!" Argorok-"Oh crap!" We keep running and make a huge power leap over her. As I keep running, I turn back. Her face is red with fury. I give her the middle finger, then keep running. It begins to hail. Mother is hailing us. I pull out my bow and arrow and shoot fire arrows at her. One sets her hair on fire. She calls of the hail storm to put it out. When she turns back, we are gone. We warp to Hyrule Castle. Me-"Good use of Farore's Wind." Argorok-"Yeah." We hand the potion to the blonde girl and she pours it in Malon's mouth. She wakes up good as new. Me-"Malon! Your fine!" Malon-"Your not to hot yourself." Me-"Hah, sure." She gets up and we head to my house for some dinner, who knew that I could cook?